More Time with You
by Park Ri Rin
Summary: ONESHOOT. Setiap detik yang mereka lewati adalah berharga. Setiap waktu yang berlalu adalah sejarah. Kyungsoo ingin membuat sejarahnya bersama Jongin. GS - KAISOO / CHANSOO


**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

and others;

**Warning :**

GS for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun!

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"Juara pertama dalam kejuaraan kali ini adalah...?" semua orang tetap merasa gugup meski ditengah lapangan tadi sudah diketahui siapa pemenangnya. Ya, masih pemenang yang sama selama empat tahun berturut-turut. "...Do Kyungsoo!" seorang gadis 19 tahun yang menjadi idola seketika sejak kemenangan pertamannya lima tahun yang lalu. Masih belum terkalahkan hingga saat ini.

Senyum itu merekah dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Do Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan perlahan untuk menaiki podium yang ada di tengah diiringi sorak sorai penonton dan Byun Baekhyun. Sahabat sejak kecilnya itu bersorak paling keras dan seorang disebelahnya yang tersenyum bangga pada Kyungsoo. Park Chanyeol, kekasih Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang itu dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ah aku bangga sekali memiliki sahabat sepertinya." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Aku lebih bangga lagi, Baek." ujar Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Beruntung sekali Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih sepertimu." gadis itu tersenyum menggoda.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya bangga. "Kau sendiri, kapan akan memiliki kekasih? Huang Zitao dan Wu Yifan sudah lama menyukaimu dan selalu kau abaikan." kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menggoda.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tak tertarik."

Setelahnya kedua orang itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang telah turun dari atas podium. Kedua tangan gadis itu terdapat sebuah piala dan sebuket bunga.

"Kita harus merayakannya." Baekhyun memekik senang.

"Tentu saja. Ditempat biasa." ujar Kyungsoo, dan ketiga orang itu segera berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan. Menuju mobil Chanyeol yang berada diparkiran, dan pergi menuju cafe dimana mereka akan merayakan kemenangan Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memandang piala kemenangannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis itu. Kini mereka sudah berada di cafe dan memesan makanan.

"Sebuah keberuntungan, eoh? Kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik di sekolah dan menjadi pemenang dalam pertandingan tennis tahun ini." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo kagum.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tuhan benar-benar baik padaku, Baek." tanggapnya.

"Dan apa kau ingin tahu berita baik lainnya?" Chanyeol bertanya pada kedua gadis didepannya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu penasaran. "Lusa aku akan datang bersama kedua orang tuaku untuk melamar Kyungsoo dirumahnya. Ya, mungkin sekedar pertunangan untuk diawal." dan kedua gadis itu membuka mulut terkejut.

"A-Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan terbata. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan rencana Chanyeol ini. Sedang Baekhyun masih terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Tuhan sepertinya benar-benar baik padamu, Kyung." Baekhyun yang baru tersadar langsung memekik girang dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Menghiraukan tatapan para pelanggan cafe yang lain, yang tengah menatap aneh pada gadis berbibir tipis itu.

"Orangtuaku sudah membicarakan ini bersama orangtuamu." Chanyeol memberi penjelasan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih berada di dalam pelukkan membabi buta Baekhyun tak dapat menahan senyum dan air matanya.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia." gumamnya.

.

Kyungsoo memilih pulang sendiri dan malah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Tentu saja kedua orang itu menolak mentah-mentah. Kenapa harus begitu?

"Aku harus menemui Ayah dikantornya dan memperlihatkan piala ini." Kyungsoo mengangkat pialanya. "Aku titip bunganya padamu ya." memberikan sebuket bunga itu pada Baekhyun.

"Biar aku mengantarmu, sayang." Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu. Itu tak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjalan kaki sebentar, menyebrang jalan, dan aku akan sampai." Kyungsoo menolak.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Berhati-hatilah." Baekhyun mengusap lengan Kyungsoo sekilas dan segera berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol, menyisakan kedua orang kekasih itu disana.

"Hubungi aku jika kau telah sampai dirumah." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, sebelum berjalan menyusul Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Chanyeol mulai berjalan menjauh. Setelahnya gadis itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman cafe. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk menunjukkan piala ini pada Ayahnya. Ayahnya pasti sangat senang. Sebab pria itu memang menginginkan putri cantiknya untuk menjadi petennis. Pria itu bahkan rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menjadi pelatih Kyungsoo sejak gadis itu masih kecil. Dari Ayahnyalah, Kyungsoo menjadi sangat mencintai tennis. Tennis adalah segala-galanya bagi kedua orang Ayah dan anak itu.

"Ayah, aku mendapatkannya lagi." gumam Kyungsoo sambil memandang bangga pada piala yang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Sebut saja Kyungsoo ceroboh. Ia terlalu fokus memandang piala di tangannya dan tak melihat jika mobil sport berwarna hitam melaju kencang mengarah padanya. Lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau dan Kyungsoo bahkan sang penyetir mobil itu sama sekali tak bisa menghindari sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian tabrakan yang baru beberapa detik itu berteriak. Tubuh Kyungsoo terpental lumayan jauh bersama pialanya yang terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Pemilik mobil adalah orang pertama yang langsung berlari menuju tubuh berlumur darah milik Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo berhasil menatapnya sesaat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

Seorang pemuda berdiri dengan gelisah didepan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat sebuah rumah sakit ternama di kota Seoul. Mulutnya tak berhenti melafalkan do'a bagi sosok didalam sana yang tengah ditangani oleh para ahlinya.

Kim Jongin -nama pemuda itu- adalah orang yang menabrak Kyungsoo beberapa jam lalu. Ia yang benar-benar panik langsung membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit dan sekarang ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sosok gadis itu didalam ruang UGD sana.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Mengapa aku tak melihat dia yang tengah menyebrang jalan?" Jongin memukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruang UGD itu terbuka besertaan dengan seorang dokter dan tiga orang perawat yang membawa beberapa perlengkapan medis. Jongin segera berlari menuju Dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Jongin tak sabaran. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Apa Anda keluaraganya?" sang Dokter balas bertanya.

Jongin menggeleng lemah. "Saya orang yang menabraknya, dan saya belum sempat menghubungi keluarganya karena tak memiliki kontaknya." jawab Jongin. "Bila ada yang harus dibicarakan mengenai kondisinya, saya bersedia mewakili karena tak ada siapapun lagi." Jongin menambahkan.

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Ikutlah keruangan saya." dan Jongin mengikuti Dokter itu menuju ruangannya.

Dokter yang bernama Kim Junmyeon itu mempersilahkan Jongin duduk dan menatap pemuda itu serius.

"Kecelakaan itu sepertinya sangat parah." Dokter Junmyeon memulai. Jongin memandang Dokter itu sendu. Itu salahku, begitulah pikir Jongin. "Pasien mengalami kerusakan pada otot dan saraf dikedua kakinya dan lengan sebelah kanan." Dokter Junmyeon melanjutkan. "Belum dapat dipastikan, tapi dugaan sementara adalah ia mengalami lumpuh dikedua kaki dan kerusakan pada saraf dilengan kanannya dapat membuat ia kehilangan fungsi lengan tersebut." Jongin terkejut dan terpukul mendengar pernyataan Dokter Junmyeon. Meskipun itu baru dugaan, tapi tetap saja jika itu benar terjadi, gadis itu mungkin akan cacat.

"Jadi separah itu?" tanya Jongin lirih.

"Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik." Dokter Junmyeon menepuk pundak Jongin, memberi ketegaran.

.

Kyungsoo dipindahkan keruang rawat biasa sambil menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya. Dokter bilang, ia akan sadar dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Jongin memandang sendu pada sesosok gadis yang terbaring lemah didepannya. Rasa bersalah kembali membayanginya. Jika dugaan Dokter Junmyeon benar terjadi, maka ia adalah orang yang paling menyesal seumur hidupnya karena telah menghancurkan masa depan seseorang. Gadis didepannya masih nampak sangat muda. Masa depan dan segala hal yang menyenangkan pasti menunggunya. Namun bila ia cacat, semua itu mungkin hanya akan menjadi angan.

"Bangunlah. Kau harus memberitahuku cara menghubungi keluargamu." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap karena obat yang dimasukkan perawat kedalam tubuhnya. Kemudian tangan putih didalam genggamannya bergerak perlahan. Jongin berjingkat dan dengan terburu-buru memanggil Dokter dengan menekan tombol yang berada dekat dengan ranjang milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan berusaha mengenali ruangan dimana ia berbaring sekarang dan seseorang yang nampak sangat panik disampingnya. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kedua kaki dan tangan kanannya. Mengapa kedua organ itu seperti hilang, tak ada rasa sama sekali. Kyungsoo mencoba meraih lengan kanannya dengan tangan sebelah kiri. Ia memegang lengan itu dan menekannya. Tetap tak ada rasa. Kemudian ia beralih menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam. Dan Kyungsoo kali ini menyadari jika lengan dan tangan sebelah kanannya sama sekali tak merasakan apapun.

"T-Tangan-ku." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Bersabarlah, Dokter akan datang sebentar lagi." Jongin berucap dan detik berikutnya Dokter Junmyeon bersama seorang perawat memasuki kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat Dokter Junmyeon terhadap Kyungsoo. Ia menyadari tatapan khawatir Dokter Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo yang mulai menangis sambil mengeluhkan tentang tangan sebelah kanan dan kedua kakinya.

.

Kyungsoo berhenti terisak, namun air mata itu terus mengalir melewati kedua pipi putih berisinya. Jongin sangat menyesal melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Meski keberadaannya tak dianggap sama sekali oleh gadis itu sejak tadi, namun ia tetap setia berdiri disana dengan semua kekuatannya.

"M-Maafkan aku." akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Salahku." Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa melihat kearah Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Kyungsoo benar, ia lah yang salah. Ia lah yang menyebrang jalan tanpa menyadari jika lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Aku harus menghubungi keluargamu." Jongin kembali berucap.

"Jangan!" kali Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Mereka akan kecewa jika tahu keadaanku yang seperti ini." jawab Kyungsoo, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka tentu saja akan mengkhawatirkanmu." Jongin kali ini dengan berani menatap kedalam mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo terisak. "Tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melihat keadaanku yang sekarang. Do Kyungsoo yang sangat mereka banggakan, telah cacat." Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan isakannya dan air mata itu semakin tumpah ruah.

Jongin yang melihat pemandangan memilukan didepannya, segera berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo dan segera merengkuh tubuh lemah itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tak ada keluarga yang akan meninggalkan bagiannya dengan begitu mudah hanya karena kehilangan fisik." Jongin berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo. "Aku akan semakin merasa bersalah jika kau seperti ini." Jongin ikut terisak.

"Kubilang ini bukan salahmu." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku memiliki bagian yang menyebabkan kau terbaring lemah dirumah sakit ini." kemudian keduanya terdiam masih sambil berbagi pelukan.

.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan hari-harinya dirumah sakit itu bersama Jongin yang dengan sabar dan telaten merawatnya. Kyungsoo bercerita semuanya pada pemuda itu, namun tetap tak memberitahukan pemuda itu mengenai keluarganya. Ia bersikeras tak membiarkan Jongin menghubungi keluarganya. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mengingat semua orang yang sangat disayanginya. Ia belum siap melihat tatapan terluka orang-orang itu jika nanti mendapati dirinya yang seperti ini.

Sore itu, Kyungsoo duduk di kursi roda dengan Jongin yang mendorongnya menuju taman rumah sakit. Sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu mereka rutin melakukan itu. Jongin mengerti jika Kyungsoo pasti akan merasa bosan berdiam diri di kamar.

Jongin duduk disalah satu kursi kamar dengan Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya tengah duduk di kursi roda.

"Dokter Junmyeon bilang kalau kau masih punya kesempatan jika mau terus mengikuti terapi." Jongin membuka percakapan mereka disore itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Mengapa kau sangat ingin jika aku sembuh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu apa? Apa kau tak ingin?" Jongin balas bertanya.

"Apa karena kau takut bertanggung jawab atas keadaanku?" Kyungsoo melontarkan tanyanya lagi.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin memegang erat kedua pundak gadis itu.

"Terus terang saja, Jongin. Tak akan ada yang bersedia hidup lama-lama bersama orang cacat." Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Aku akan bersamamu seumur hidupku jika kau berkenan." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Jika kau berpikir tak ada yang mau peduli dan tetap bersamamu karena keadaanmu yang seperti ini, maka aku akan melakukannya. Aku yang akan peduli dan bersamamu seumur hidupmu."

"Kau sungguh bertanggung jawab." ujar Kyungsoo sinis.

"Aku mungkin akan tetap melakukannya meski kau baik-baik saja. Hanya saja Tuhan mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jongin memberikan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo menatap netra kelam itu dan membalas senyumnya. "Semoga saja."

.

Dua minggu sudah Kyungsoo berada dirumah sakit bersama Jongin yang terus berada disampingnya. Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, Jongin terus berusaha menemukan keluarganya untuk memberitahukan tentang Kyungsoo.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengalami terapi siang ini dan ikut membantunya sesekali. Berkat semangat yang tak hentinya diberi oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya mau dengan sungguh-sungguh mengikuti terapi. Mata Jongin tak lepas dari gadis itu. Kyungsoo beberapa kali menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum, meminta kekuatan dari pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Jongin diam dan teringat akan kata-kata Kyungsoo beberapa hari lalu.

"_**Jongin kau harus menikahiku dan hidup bersamaku selamanya. Aku sudah begini dan tak akan ada lagi pria yang mau bersamaku. Jadi, bertanggung jawablah."**_

Jongin terkekeh mengingatnya. Tanpa Kyungsoo mintapun, Jongin pasti dengan senang hati mau melakukannya. Bukan hanya karena tanggung jawab, tapi lebih dari semua itu. Karena Jongin sudah mulai menaruh hati pada gadis itu. Pada gadis dengan segudang prestasi di bidang olahraga tennis dan sangat menawan. Ia ingin bersama Kyungsoo selamanya.

Senyum Jongin yang merekah segera hilang begitu ia menyadari kenyataan lain dari pikirannya itu. Jongin sudah menemukan keluarga Kyungsoo dari orang suruhannya kemarin. Dan hari ini, Jongin sudah memberitahukan kepada keluarga Kyungsoo untuk menemui gadis itu. Jongin sudah berbicara pada mereka dan ia mendapat ucapan terima kasih meski ia adalah pelaku penabrakan Kyungsoo. Orang tua Kyungsoo juga sudah berbaik hati tidak melaporkan Jongin pada pihak yang berwajib. Selain bertemu kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, Jongin juga bertemu dengan dua orang lainnya. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Yang satu adalah seorang gadis cantik berbibir tipis yang adalah sahabat dekat Kyungsoo, dan satu lagi adalah pemuda tinggi dan tampan yang adalah.. kekasih Kyungsoo.

Harapan setinggi langit milik Jongin terhempas begitu saja dan menyisakan serpihan tak berbentuk ketika mendapati kenyataan itu. Ia sadar, ketika Kyungsoo kembali pada keluarganya, maka Kyungsoo selamanya akan menghilang dari hidupnya. Hanya akan menyisahkan kepingan kenangan yang akan perlahan terhapus dalam ingatan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!" Jongin tersentak dan kembali dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya.

Ia tersenyum mendapati gadis itu sudah berada didepannya dan duduk manis dikursi roda.

"Terapinya sudah selesai, aku ingin kembali kekamar." ujar Kyungsoo manja. Jongin hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan segera mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo menuju kamar rawat gadis itu.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dan membaringkan tubuh gadis itu keatas ranjang rumah sakit. Menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas dada.

"Sekarang adalah waktunya tidur siang." ujar Jongin.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Nyanyikan sebuah lagu. Itu mungkin akan membantuku agar cepat tertidur." rengek Kyungsoo.

"Suaraku jelek. Itu hanya akan mengganggu pendengaranmu." Jongin merendah.

"Tak apa. Aku akan mendengarkan suara jelek yang dapat mengganggu pendengaranku itu." Kyungsoo terkekeh dan memejamkan matanya.

Jongin tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Baiklah, ia akan bernyanyi untuk Kyungsoo. Ini mungkin akan menambah daftar kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mulai bersenandung. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. Suara Jongin benar-benar jauh dari kata merdu, tapi Kyungsoo sangat bahagia karena Jongin berkenan untuk memperdengarkan suara itu padanya. Entah mengapa dia ingin merekam suara itu didalam pikirannya dan akan ia ingat selalu.

Jongin selesai bernyanyi dan dapat ia dengar deru nafas teratur milik Kyungsoo. Gadis itu telah benar-benar tertidur. Jongin menatap jam pada dinding rumah sakit. Ia masih memiliki beberapa menit untuk menyimpan reka wajah Kyungsoo dalam ingatannya, sebelum ia benar-benar harus mengembalikan Kyungsoo ketempat dimana gadis itu berada seharusnya.

Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah milik Kyungsoo. Mulai dari dahinya, kedua mata yang tertutup kelopak indah, hidung bangir yang memiliki ujung sangat imut, kedua pipi putih yang sedikit berisi, bibir yang tebal dan berbentuk hati ketika gadis itu tertawa, dan yang terakhir dagu yang membuat lekuk indah wajahnya semakin tercetak jelas. Jongin tersenyum menatap ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

Jongin bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mendekat pada wajah Kyungsoo. Dengan berani pemuda itu menempelkan bibir tebal miliknya pada bibir gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Mencuri satu kecupan dari gadis yang diam-diam telah mengisi hatinya, membuat Jongin jatuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Semoga kau hidup bahagia." Jongin berbisik didepan bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian dengan perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Tepat saat Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang laki-laki dan wanita paruh baya yang adalah orang tua Kyungsoo, juga sepasang muda mudi yang adalah kekasih dan sahabat Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum melihat kehadiran orang-orang itu dan segera menjauh dari ranjang rawat Kyungsoo. Membiarkan keempat orang itu yang berada disana dan melihat wajah terlelap Kyungsoo.

"Ia baru saja tertidur usai terapi." Jongin memberitahukan.

Ayah Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengangguk menanggapi.

"Paman, Bibi, aku minta maaf, dan sekarang sudah saatnya aku pergi." Jongin kembali berucap.

"Kau tak salah, nak." ujar Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tak mau menunggu hingga Kyungsoo terbangun, baru kemudian pergi?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, "Hanya sampaikan saja padanya bahwa aku pergi." kemudian Jongin membungkuk hormat pada keempat orang itu dan berjalan pergi menuju pintu.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, hanya tersisa keempat orang itu yang menjaga Kyungsoo. Mereka semua menatap khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap menyelami alam mimpinya.

.

Kyungsoo bangun pada sore harinya dan matanya membuka sempurna ketika menemukan kedua orang tuanya juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada diruang rawatnya. Kyungsoo tak sempat berpikir sampai keempat orang itu memeluknya beserta isak tangis dari dua wanita diantaranya.

"Dimana Jongin?" keempat orang itu menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Bagaimana mungkin yang ia tanyakan pertama kali ketika bangun tidur adalah Jongin. Bukankah reaksi yang seharusnya Kyungsoo perlihatkan adalah rasa rindunya kepada keempat orang itu atau pertanyaan dan pernyataan lain yang ditujukan untuk keempat orang tersebut.

"Dia sudah pergi, Soo." Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Kemana? Menemui Dokter Junmyeon? Taman? Kantin? Oh? Dia mungkin lapar karena seharian belum makan." Kyungsoo sesungguhnya mulai khawatir saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Soo. Dia pergi. Pergi." Chanyeol menekankan kata 'pergi' untuk membuat Kyungsoo mengerti.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia meremas selimut ditangannya kuat.

"Kyung, kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo, kemudian memeluknya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak memberikan respon apapun.

_Pada akhirnya kau memanglah bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab dan hanya seorang pengumbar janji, Kim Jongin_. Batin Kyungsoo miris.

.

Dua hari berlalu dan Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat merindukan Jongin. Pemuda itu tak pernah muncul lagi sejak hari dimana keluarga Kyungsoo datang, dan Kyungsoo sungguh merasa kehilangan. Meskipun ada kedua orang tua serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya, ia tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Disaat dulu ia sudah menganggap jika semuanya telah lengkap.

Kyungsoo duduk ditaman bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sore itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan, bahkan bermain tennis lagi." Kyungsoo membuka percakapan lebih dulu. "Tak ada lagi yang bisa kalian banggakan dariku." tambahnya.

"Soo, aku tak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini. Itu tak merubah apapun. Cintaku masih sama seperti dulu." Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut hitam panjang milik Kyungsoo.

"Benar, Soo. Kau tetap Do Kyungsoo sahabatku dan aku sangat menyayangimu." Baekhyun menimpali.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan kedua orang itu. Pikirannya kembali pada pemuda tan yang sempat mengisi harinya selama sekitar dua pekan. Merawatnya dan memberikan kasih sayang penuh untuknya. Kyungsoo mengerti jika yang pemuda itu lakukan adalah tanggung jawab, tapi Kyungsoo sungguh merasa dikhianati ketika pemuda itu malah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mengapa ia tak bisa setidaknya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Kyungsoo butuh penjelasan. Bagaimana dengan mudahnya pemuda itu melupakan janji-janji tentang bersama seumur hidup sementara belum apa-apa, pemuda itu sudah mengingkarinya duluan.

"Soo." Chanyeol menginterupsi Kyungsoo yang tengah melamun. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo tanpa ragu menjawab.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo terluka. "Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dia sama sekali tak memberikan identitas apapun pada kami dan hanya menyebutkan nama. Kami tak mengetahui informasi apapun tentangnya." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menemukannya." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

.

Kyungsoo menuntun kursi rodanya seorang diri menuju ruangan milik Dokter Junmyeon. Ia harus menanyai Dokter itu mengenai Jongin. Mungkin saja mereka pernah saling bertukar identitas dan Kyungsoo bisa meminta bantuan.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati sofa berwarna coklat muda yang ada diruangan itu. Kemudian Dokter muda itu mengambil duduk disana.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Kyungsoo-ssi?" Dokter Junmyeon bertanya.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan satu kalimat itu dan Dokter Junmyeon bisa langsung mengerti.

"Aku mengetahui sedikit tentangnya, tapi ia pernah berpesan untuk tak memberitahukan apapun padamu." jawab Dokter itu dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo menatap Dokter Junmyeon dengan tatapan memohon.

"Berikan aku satu alasan yang bisa diterima." Dokter Junmyeon menawarkan.

Kyungsoo menatap Dokter itu dengan kening berkerut. Detik berikutnya ia mulai memikirkan alasan mengapa ia meminta Dokter itu untuk memberitahunya tentang identitas seorang Kim Jongin. Cukup lama Kyungsoo terdiam dan berpikir, namun ia tak juga menemukan alasan yang bisa diterima atas permintaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo tertunduk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu kembali dengannya dan mengapa kau ingin bertemu lagi dengannya?" Dokter Junmyeon membantu dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Namun itu malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo menarik nafas sejenak. "...hanya ingin bersamanya dalam waktu yang lebih lama." jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Dokter Junmyeon tersenyum. Pria itu berdiri kemudian mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo keluar ruangannya dan mereka hanya melewati lorong rumah sakit.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menemui seseorang yang kau ingin bersamanya dalam waktu yang lebih lama." jawab Dokter Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruangan khusus untuk seorang pasien yang membutuhkan perawatan khusus. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Dokter Junmyeon membawanya. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan penciuman Kyungsoo langsung bertemu dengan bau obat yang sangat menyengat. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya ketika matanya bertemu dengan tubuh yang berbaring lemah diatas ranjang ruangan itu.

"J-Jongin." suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih. Ia segera menatap pada Dokter Junmyeon untuk meminta penjelasan.

Dokter muda itu kemudian membimbing Kyungsoo untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada disamping ranjang rawat milik Jongin. Pemuda itu masih memejamkan matanya, mungkin tertidur.

"Jongin adalah pasien salah satu Dokter disini, Zhang Yixing. Spesialis Kanker dan Hati." Dokter Junmyeon memulai. "Ia sudah menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Liver. Hepatitis A, B, dan C yang akhirnya menjadi sirosis atau Kanker hati." Dokter Junmyeon melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Dia sudah sangat parah." tambah Dokter itu.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak menyadari jika Jongin memiliki penyakit yang mematikan begini.

"Ia memang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan Dokter yang merawatnya. Hidup benar-benar seperti permainan untuknya. Ketika bosan ia akan pergi dan kembali dengan kondisi kesehatan yang melemah." Dokter Junmyeon kembali menjelaskan. "Ia hanya berpikir ingin cepat mati dan mengabaikan kesehatannya sebelum ia bertemu denganmu." Kyungsoo kali ini menatap pada Dokter Junmyeon.

"Bertemu denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Dokter Junmyeon mengangguk. "Ia akhirnya mengerti tentang bagaimana pentingnya hidup dan menjaga kesehatan sejak ia bertemu denganmu meski dengan cara yang kurang menyenangkan. Ia menyatakan ingin hidup lebih lama dan mulai mau mengikuti semua anjuran pengobatan dari Dokter yang merawatnya, karena ia ingin bersamamu lebih lama dan merawatmu atas dasar tanggung jawabnya dan... cinta." Dokter Junmyeon tersenyum tipis pada Kyungsoo.

"Cinta?" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sendu.

"Tapi ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk siap siaga menjagamu hingga akhirnya kondisi tubuhnya sudah melewati batas aman. Beruntung ia menemukan keluargamu dengan cepat. Jadi ia bisa berada disini sekarang, meskipun menurut Dokter yang merawatnya, ia mungkin tak akan memiliki kesempatan lebih lama." Dokter Junmyeon menepuk kedua pundak Kyungsoo. "Jadi, lakukanlah seperti alasanmu itu. Pergunakan sisa waktunya." kemudian Dokter Junmyeon berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sepeninggalan Dokter Junmyeon, Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya dan terus meratapi tentang dirinya dan Jongin yang harus bertemu dengan cara seperti ini.

.

Jongin benar-benar terkejut ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis padanya disamping tempat tidur. Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Dokter Junmyeon dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah.

"Jongin, terima kasih. Kau adalah pria paling bertanggung jawab." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Padahal aku dengan mudahnya meninggalkanmu." Jongin tersenyum miris.

"Benar. Dan aku sungguh membencimu dengan semua sikap pengecutmu itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Jongin. "Tapi kau menjagaku dengan begitu baik disaat kau juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga tubuhmu."

Jongin tak bisa menahan senyum tulusnya pada Kyungsoo. Ia pikir ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini lagi, tapi nyatanya gadis itu tengah berada didepannya sekarang. Sama-sama memakai seragam rumah sakit dan adalah pasien.

"Kau tahu? Kau dan aku sama-sama menyedihkan." Jongin terkekeh.

"Tidak. Kita adalah dua orang pejuang. Dan kita benar-benar keren dengan seragam rumah sakit dan juga alat bantu ini." Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris dan terpaksa memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo untuk menunda acara pertunangan mereka karena gadis itu ingin bersama lebih lama dengan Jongin. Ia merasa sesak sesekali setiap melihat kebersamaan yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tapi dengan itu pemuda itu mulai belajar untuk tak menjadi egois.

Kyungsoo benar-benar memanfaatkan setiap detik yang ia punya untuk membuat kenangan bersama Jongin. Mencoba merekam dan menyimpan semuanya dalam memori otak. Tak ada yang boleh terlewatkan sedikitpun. Setiap detik yang mereka lewati adalah berharga. Setiap waktu yang berlalu adalah sejarah. Kyungsoo ingin membuat sejarahnya bersama Jongin.

Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya pada suatu hari ketika Jongin mengalami masa sulitnya dalam mengambil satu nafas karena penyakitnya. Dan Chanyeol berada disampingnya untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Tuhan sepertinya benar-benar mempermainkan hidup Jongin. Kyungsoo sampai sangat ketakutan setiap Jongin menutup matanya dan tidur sangat lama. Ia benar-benar takut jika pemuda itu tak akan membuka matanya lagi. Jadi setiap sejam sekali pemuda itu tidur, Kyungsoo akan membangunkannya untuk sekedar bertanya tentang apa yang Jongin rasakan saat ini.

Chanyeol benar-benar berperan sebagai mana mestinya sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo. Berada disamping gadis itu ketika ia menangis dan mengeluh tentang kesehatan Jongin dan kondisi tubuh pemuda itu yang semakin memburuk.

Kedua pemuda itu kini berada didalam ruang rawat Jongin tanpa Kyungsoo, sebab gadis itu harus mengikuti terapinya. Jongin yang meminta Chanyeol untuk duduk bersama disini dan berbicara.

"Kau kekasih yang baik." ujar Jongin memulai.

"Dan kau benar-benar orang ketiga yang sempurna." Jongin tetap tersenyum meski seharusnya kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol sangat melukainya. Ia tahu bahwa mereka harus berkata jujur.

"Kau beruntung memilikinya." ujar Jongin lagi.

"Dan kau beruntung karena berhasil merebut hatinya." lagi-lagi Chanyeol berucap sinis tapi Jongin memakluminya.

"Aku mencintainya." aku Jongin.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol tertunduk pada akhirnya. "Aku tak pernah benar-benar melihatnya begitu khawatir selain ketika kau hampir mati beberapa waktu lalu." ujarnya.

"Pada akhirnya waktu itu juga akan datang." Jongin menatap Chanyeol. "Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikinya." Jongin tersenyum tulus dan dibalas Chanyeol sama.

.

Pada akhirnya waktu yang dibicarakan Jongin memang akan datang. Dan tak ada yang mengira bahwa itu datang secepat ini. Jongin meninggal disaat berhasil mengucapkan kata cinta itu pada Kyungsoo di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan Kyungsoo yang juga berbaring disampingnya. Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya benar-benar hancur ketika tak mendengar detak jantung Jongin lagi disebelahnya. Mereka berbaring diranjang yang sama dan Kyungsoo membalas ucapan cinta Jongin bersama sebuah ciuman lembut sebelum pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kyungsoo meraung dan terus memanggil nama pemuda itu namun tak lagi mendapat balasan. Semua orang memasuki ruangan itu dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat para perawat yang mulai melepas semua alat bantu di tubuh Jongin. Selembar kain putih menutupi seluruh tubuh Jongin diranjang rumah sakit dan raga itu telah terpisah dari nyawanya. Menyadarkan Kyungsoo jika pemuda itu telah sepenuhnya pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Chanyeol terus berada disisi Kyungsoo dan menenangkan gadis itu. Pemuda yang tadi siang berbicara padanya telah pergi. Menyisahkan begitu banyak hal menyesakkan dan menyenangkan pada diri kekasihnya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar juga menitikkan air matanya. Sebuah penghargaan untuk Jongin yang tak hanya sekedar coretan kecil didalam kertas kehidupannya. Pemuda itu adalah setitik tinta yang melebar menjadi sebuah guratan besar didalam hidupnya.

.

Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo demi membantu gadis itu mencapai sebuah nisan dengan ukiran nama Kim Jongin diatasnya. Gadis itu berdoa dan meletakkan setangkai bunga di atas makam itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku sangat membencimu karena sudah mengalihkan masa depanku. Aku membenci Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan dan memisahkan kita dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur karena itu kau. Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk melewatkan banyak waktu bersamamu, Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu." dan air mata itu mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Kyungoo.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

**hha maafkan saya yang telah menulis fis diatas padahal masih memiliki kewajiban untuk membuat kelanjutan fic chaptered lainnya. Ini adalah fanfic angst pertama saya dan saya gak tahu ini sudah baik atau belum. Dan gak tahu kenapa saya tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membuat fanfic angst hanya karena liat ulang episode showtime yang keempat hha**

**Terima kasih :)**


End file.
